The present invention relates broadly to what are classified as switch devices by which electric contact, in electric circuits can be made and in particular to a memory bit holder by which such devices may be held in any given mode so as to be capable of use as a relay or selectively operable control device, in numerous applications.
Switch devices are known for use in electrical control circuits of various types, having movable armatures or blades which are activated, as by the use of electromagnetic means to establish engagement with a fixed contact. However, when the electromagnet is deenergized, the contact is caused to break engagement in the circuit, or is caused by the use of suitable springs to return to its original position. In some instances, spring means, lever arms or means to maintain the electromagnet permanently energized are employed to "lock" the armature in contact position, pending its withdrawal or movement under an additional electromagnetic energization.
The known devices are therefore of only limited usefullness or are of such complex construction as to be relatively expensive and therefore uneconomical in all but high price mechanisms.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a switch device which is simple and economical, avoiding the disadvantage of the known devices and which has wide application.
It is another object of the present invention to provide the electromagnetically operable switch device having a memory, which may be used for computer memories, automatic switching devices, computer logic circuits, burglar alarms, relays, home appliances, and most any other application where simple, low cost switching operations are required.
These objects as well as other objects, together with the numerous advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following disclosure of the present invention.